


Неслучайная встреча

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Знаешь, когда я проговариваю про себя твое имя, то чувствую себя Тесеем, - шептал ей в волосы Роберт. – Но я верю, что ты – и только ты – выведешь меня к свету.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неслучайная встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Три альтернативных финала.  
> Написано при участии gennybes и неоценимой помощи Bianca Neve, которая успешно склеила все это «Моментом»  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

  
  
      Аэропорт кишел людьми.  
      Встречающие, провожающие, туристы, обвешанные чемоданами и сувенирами, бизнесмены, окруженные легким флером высокомерия… Ариадна едва не потерялась в этом потоке. Теперь, когда все закончилось, она была предоставлена самой себе и совершенно не представляла, чем можно заняться в Лос-Анджелесе. Все эти люди, с которыми она провела столько времени, через столькое прошла, - они разошлись в разные стороны и даже ни разу не оглянулись.  
  
      «Мы не должны были показывать, что знакомы», - напомнила себе девушка и вышла на улицу. Ее моментально оглушило обилием звуков, запахов, жарой. После стерильной чистоты первого класса это все казалось настоящим адом. Солнце било прямо в лицо, а чахлые пальмы не давали ни капли тени. Ариадна заслонилась рукой и поискала глазами такси. Автомобилей было хоть отбавляй, и место отъехавших тут же занимали новые, но в них садились более расторопные и ушлые приезжие. Ариадна неуверенно махнула рукой.  
      Безрезультатно.  
  
      Чертыхаясь про себя, она подтащила чемодан поближе к краю и вновь махнула рукой.  
      Снова ничего.  
  
      Тогда она попыталась перехватить такси из-под носа очередного умника с крохотным дипломатом, но тот попросту оттолкнул ее, уронив на асфальт, и ринулся на заднее сидение рыдвана, за рулем которого угадывался некий смутный субъект в чалме. Обдав шлепнувшуюся на зад Ариадну волной заунывной какофонии, доносящейся из автомобиля и долженствующей, очевидно, означать народные мелодии Индии, такси умчалось прочь.  
      - Вы не ушиблись? – участливо спросил знакомый голос.  
  
      Ариадна подняла голову и в изумлении уставилась на Роберта Фишера, который с улыбкой протягивал ей руку.  
      - Н-нет, - запинаясь, выдавила она из себя и ухватилась за предложенную ладонь.  
      Чертовски странно было смотреть на этого уверенного – той уверенностью, которую способны дать лишь большие деньги, – спокойного и дружелюбного мужчину и помнить его испуганным, сомневающимся, плачущим… Умирающим.  
  
      - Как я успел заметить, вам не очень-то везет с транспортом, - продолжил меж тем Фишер. – Я могу подвезти вас, куда скажете. – И снова улыбнулся.  
      - Ох, я даже не знаю… - неуверенно протянула Ариадна, в то время как внутренний голос истошно вопил: «Не соглашайся, дура!» - Не хочу вас обременять.  
      - Вы меня нисколько не обремените, – живо возразил Фишер, - наоборот, именно сейчас я не отказался бы от компании. Соглашайтесь.  
      Я уже согласилась, - подумала про себя Ариадна, - как раз для того, чтобы ты отказался от компании. От компании собственного отца. И скоро получу за это кругленькую сумму.  
  
      Но торчать тут на жаре и вновь испытывать судьбу не хотелось совершенно. Так что Ариадна решительно заткнула бившейся в истерике внутренний голос и расплылась в ответной улыбке.  
      - Раз вы так настаиваете… С удовольствием.  
  
      По дороге в отель Ариадна изо всех сил старалась не думать о сидящем рядом человеке. В конце концов, и без того хватало мыслей. Она оплатила неделю в гостинице, но совершенно не представляла, что будет делать. В планах все было просто: она дождется оплаты от Сайто, закажет обратный билет и вернется во Францию. Закончит учебу. И если ее снова кто-нибудь захочет впутать в подобное дело… она с радостью согласится. Нет смысла кривить душой – ей понравилось работать во снах. Но когда еще это будет…  
  
      А сейчас впереди целая неделя безделья и плавящийся под солнцем Лос-Анджелес. Будь она какой-нибудь оголтелой фанаткой, она бы нашла, чем заняться: еще в аэропорту Ариадна заметила яркие билборды, рекламирующие экскурсии по «звездным» местам города с заездом на студии и в рестораны, где – по словам ушлых маркетологов – обедает полный состав оскароносцев этого года.  
      Но Ариадну все это не интересовало.  
  
      - Никогда не бывали тут? – внезапно спросил ее Роберт.  
      - Простите? – она с превеликим трудом вынырнула в реальность. Боже, как двусмысленно это теперь звучит!  
      - Вы с таким видом смотрите в окно, как будто фотографируете глазами, - с улыбкой пояснил Роберт.  
      - Я просто задумалась, - смущенно ответила Ариадна. Это звучало почти как оправдание. Нет! Она не должна чувствовать себя виноватой! Это просто бизнес.  
      И ничего личного.  
  
      Когда они подъехали к дверям отеля, швейцар едва ли не телепортировался к багажнику, очевидно, впечатленный роскошью автомобиля. Ариадна выбирала отель поскромнее, так что вряд ли у них бывали постояльцы, которые могли себе позволить подобный транспорт. Усмехнувшись про себя, она решила позволить швейцару и дальше пребывать в заблуждении.  
  
      - Спасибо вам, - скороговоркой выпалила она, намереваясь по-быстрому сбежать, чтобы уже расстаться с Робертом и перевернуть эту страницу своей жизни.  
      - Подождите, - Роберт поймал ее за руку. – Вы не заняты сегодня вечером?  
Ариадна на несколько секунд опешила, позабыв даже высвободиться из ненавязчивой, но уверенной хватки. Он что, _приглашает ее на свидание_?  
      - Пожалуйста, - добавил Роберт и поднес ее запястье к губам.  
      И он так смотрел на нее, так смотрел…  
      - Нет, - Ариадна со слабой улыбкой качнула головой. – Сегодня я совершенно свободна.  
      - Тогда я заеду за вами в восемь? – и снова эта вопросительная интонация и прорывающаяся сквозь маску все контролирующего бизнесмена неуверенность.  
      - Хорошо.  
  
      Наконец Ариадна вышла из машины. Душный воздух города показался ей божественным нектаром после залитого кондиционированной прохладой и нервным напряжением салона лимузина.  
  
      До вечера оставалась куча времени. И как-то невзначай, без особой цели, Ариадна забрела в салон красоты. У нее с собой было достаточно денег, чтобы заказать себе практически полный перечень услуг, указанный в прайсе.  
      - Что вам угодно? – расцвела заученной белоснежной улыбкой администратор.  
      - У меня вечером свидание, - сказала Ариадна, как будто это все объясняло. Хотя… это и правда все объясняло. – Хочу быть сегодня королевой! - неожиданно для себя выпалила она.  
  
      Точно так же неожиданно Ариадна отправилась по магазинам, чтобы выбрать подходящее платье. В итоге она потратила почти восемьсот долларов, но результат оказался ошеломляющим. Все достаточно скромно, неброско – зато сразу чувствовался стиль, и когда она сидела в кресле возле стойки ресепшена, потягивая слабенький коктейль, ни одному из постояльцев не пришло в голову позвать ее в номер, хотя вокруг так и порхали жрицы любви, наряды которых не уступали ее платью ни в цене, ни в изысканности.  
      Хотя, возможно, дело было в выражении ее лица.  
  
      Положа руку на сердце, Ариадна побаивалась предстоящего свидания. О чем говорить? Как не выдать себя? Все эти вопросы крутились и смешивались в ее голове с самыми неудачными сценариями развития событий, когда рядом выросла стройная фигура в светло-сером костюме.  
  
      - Добрый вечер. Вы прекрасны, - сказал Роберт и неловко наклонился, чтобы преподнести ей бутоньерку.  
      Белая роза, символ невинности. Подумать только! Изящный маленький букетик с петлей, которую следовало надеть на запястье.  
      Как в романтическом кино про выпускников.  
  
      Тут Ариадне вдруг пришло в голову, что он так и не знает ее имени. Но и она тоже не удосужилась спросить. Ее еще можно понять – это имя она выучила, кажется, наизусть, и ничуть не удивится, если оно будет преследовать ее до смертного одра, но он? Или ему неинтересно?  
      Или он все знает?  
  
      Решив оставить этот щекотливый вопрос до конца вечера, Ариадна, надела бутоньерку, приняла предложенную руку и всплыла из кресла.  
      Ресторан оказался в меру пафосен и в меру же закрыт. Роберт провел ее в отдельный кабинет, сопровождаемый до смешного угодливым администратором. Все-таки в этом городе деньги любили особенно сильно.  
  
      Ариадна не выдержала напряжения, и, едва опустившись на мягкий диван, нервно расхохоталась.  
      - Что такое? – удивился Роберт.  
      Он сел напротив, чему Ариадна мысленно поаплодировала – она, признаться, ожидала, что он усядется рядом и будет весь вечер окучивать ее коленки. Не то чтобы последние не были этого достойны… Но подобная деликатность радовала. Особенно в сочетании с баснословным состоянием ее обладателя.  
      - Я просто боюсь представить, как нам будут подавать блюда. Судя по поведению администратора, их нам должны принести рабы в набедренных повязках и с кольцами в носу. И обязательно на четвереньках, - пояснила Ариадна свой неожиданный приступ веселья.  
      Роберт рассмеялся – как ей показалось, с облегчением.  
  
      Дальше свидание катилось по знакомой колее, за исключением того, что чертов Фишер так и не удосужился спросить ее имя. В конце концов, напитавшись фальшивой отвагой от двух бокалов вина, девушка пошла ва-банк.  
      - Меня зовут Ариадна. Если вам интересно, конечно.  
  
      Роберт поперхнулся минералкой.  
      - Господи боже! Простите меня! Меня все время не покидало ощущение, что я вас давно знаю, и ваше имя тоже. Боооже, какой я дурак! – Он уронил голову на руки, и Ариадне вдруг стало его жалко.  
      Она и сама до сих пор не была уверена, где сон, а где реальность, а уж ему-то каково!  
  
      В эту минуту девушка поняла, что совершила страшную ошибку, согласившись сесть в машину Роберта. Пока он оставался безликой целью внедрения, она могла сколько угодно планировать вместе с командой разделенные сны, строить лабиринты, участвовать в обсуждениях. Делать все, чтобы помочь эффективно разрушить часть разума некоего абстрактного Роберта Фишера-младшего.  
      А сейчас напротив нее сидел молодой и, чего уж там, очень привлекательный мужчина. У него были добрые глаза, уверенные руки, и он так мило каялся, что Ариадна едва сдерживалась, чтобы не погладить его по голове.  
  
      Нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя устанавливать личные контакты с целью. Особенно после того, как задание выполнено.  
  
      Текли секунды, и Ариадна все более отчетливо понимала, что именно здесь и сейчас, именно в этот момент определяется ее дальнейшая судьба. Она на секунду закрыла глаза и решилась прервать процесс самобичевания.  
      - А как вас зовут? – спросила Ариадна.  
  
      Роберт поднял голову.  
      - Я не просто дурак, я конченый недоумок! – горестно возвестил он и вознамерился было снова пасть лицом на скрещенные руки. - Единственное, что меня хоть как-то может извинить… - он неожиданно замялся, - дело в том, что у меня… у меня недавно умер отец и… Хотя я все равно придурок!  
  
      - Погодите! В этом нет ничего страшного! – быстро проговорила она. Господи, как она могла забыть! Наверное, сегодня как раз были похороны Фишера-старшего. – Я ведь тоже не удосужилась спросить вас. Просто… мне вдруг показалось, что я вас давно знаю…  
  
      - Мне тоже! – прервал ее Фишер. - О господи, мне тоже! - Его глаза загорелись, узел галстука съехал на сторону. – Мы точно нигде не пересекались? Я – Роберт Фишер, учился в Сиднейском университете.  
      - Я учусь в Сорбонне. – Ариадна специально выделила слово «учусь». И зачем-то пояснила, - это в Париже.  
      - Я знаю… А вы никогда не были в Австралии? На каникулах?  
      - Увы, нет.  
      - В Лос-Анджелесе?  
      - Впервые. - Ариадна развела руками и слегка покачнулась. - Вы это угадали еще в машине.  
  
      Лицо Роберта посерьезнело.  
      - Странно. У меня такое чувство, будто я вас уже видел. Будто замечал краем глаза, но не успевал обернуться. У вас такого не бывает?  
      - Нет, никогда. - Ариадна решительно помотала головой.  
  
      От резкого движения кабинет поплыл перед ее глазами. Кажется, она выпила лишнего, но девушку терзали более тревожные мысли. Похоже, что Роберт ее еще и помнит. Отлично, просто отлично.  
      Пора с этим завязывать.  
  
      - Простите, но мне пора.  
      С этими словами она встала… вернее, попыталась встать, ибо предательское вино, оставив голову нетронутой, ударило по ногам. И, заваливаясь набок, она еще успела понять, что Роберт каким-то немыслимым способом умудрился ее поймать.  
      - Простите, - зачем-то сказал он.  
      И Ариадна увидела – или вспомнила – сквозь эти виноватые и чуть испуганные глаза совсем другие – затянутые смертной поволокой, и снова навалилось…  
  
       _…Белый свитер заляпан кровью, и оглушительно громко хрипит у стены умирающий Сайто, и нужно немедленно что-то делать. Нужно спасти человека. И плевать, что все происходит во сне…  
      …Грудь Роберта вздымается под ее руками, они на балконе, и единственный путь наверх - это вниз. В черную бездну…  
      …Он испуган, его сердце бьется прямо под ее ладонями, но он молчит. И лишь смотрит на нее своими бездонными голубыми глазами…_  
  
      Как сейчас.  
  
      - Отвезите меня домой, - шепотом попросила Ариадна, толком не осознавая, что подразумевает под домом. Отель на окраине Лос-Анджелеса? Париж? Реальность?  
  
      И потом она лежала на коленях у такого знакомого и одновременно совершенно чужого ей человека, и ей было безумно стыдно, что она, после всех этих магазинов и салонов, лежит тут, в машине, словно какая-нибудь перебравшая виски школьница.  
      А он гладил ее по голове и извинялся. Словно и впрямь напоил несовершеннолетнюю девочку.  
  
      А потом было утро.  
      Ариадна с трудом оторвала голову от подушки и в легком изумлении обнаружила, что в кровати она одна. Номер был абсолютно пуст, она была совершенно одета – за исключением туфель, а на прикроватной тумбочке белел картонный прямоугольник. Девушка протянула руку и уцепила его. Это была визитка, на обороте которой обнаружилась записка: «Приятных сновидений. Простите меня, я должен был предупредить о коварстве вина. Как насчет конной прогулки по горам? Роберт Фишер-мл.»  
  
      И от этого «мл.» Ариадне внезапно захотелось – нет, не разорвать, – разгрызть треклятую записку на мелкие клочки.  
  
      Вместо этого она сбросила платье и такое красивое, но такое неудобное и совсем не пригодившееся кружевное белье и направилась в душ. Когда она вышла - в халате и полотенце, как полагается в молодежных комедиях, - затрезвонил телефон. На ее имя доставили пакет. Ариадна не стала одеваться, спустилась прямо так – в конце-то концов, это же страна новых возможностей!  
  
      В большом желтом конверте лежал чек на предъявителя – на ожидаемую кругленькую сумму – и записка: «Не играйте с огнем – сгорите». Без подписи, но и дураку ясно, что это Сайто. Ариадна хихикнула и демонстративно попросила у администратора зажигалку. После чего сожгла записку над пепельницей.  
      Да пошел он, этот Сайто! Еще советы ей давать! Они выполнили свою часть сделки, остальное – не его ума дело.  
  
      К полудню Ариадна окончательно пришла в себя. Послав про себя как Фишера с его идиотской привычкой не писать время, когда приглашает девушку на свидание (пусть это и звучит как «конная прогулка»), так и Сайто с его стремлением все контролировать, даже после того, как контракт выполнен, и исполнители разъехались на все четыре стороны, девушка решила посвятить день экскурсиям по Голливуду. Пускай ее больше интересовал «Золотой век» кинематографа, чем новейшие сплетни из жизни звезд, но глупо было бы побывать в Городе Ангелов и не окунуться в местную грязную кухню.  
      Когда она, усталая, но довольная, с ворохом совершенно ненужных сувениров, парой автографов и — почему-то — сомбреро в руках вернулась в гостиницу, ее ждала очередная записка:  
      «Простите, я не уточнил время. Моя рассеянность становится попросту преступной. Встретимся завтра, в 10 утра? Предлагаю сходить под парусом. Роберт Фишер-мл.»  
  
      К записке прилагался букет роз. На этот раз нежно-розовых. И коробка дорогого шоколада.  
      Сунув в рот конфету, Ариадна еще раз перечитала записку и хмыкнула. Просящие интонации в вопросах никуда не делись, став лишь чуть менее заметными. Все-таки Сайто был в чем-то прав – не Роберту управлять финансовыми империями. Правда… можно ли считать предложение сходить под парусом намеком на личную яхту? Конечно, а Лос-Анджелесе мало кого этим удивишь, но от наследника огромного состояния можно ожидать и «Титаника» в личной собственности – причем оригинального, по прихоти заказчика поднятого со дна морского со всеми своими сомнительными сокровищами и вполне натуральными скелетами.  
  
      Поиграть что ли в Розу и Джека Доусона? Поцелуи, танцы, опять поцелуи. Секс в раритетном авто можно и пропустить, а вот финальная сцена даст ей Оскара.  
      Роберт будет опускаться в морские волны, а она — смотреть в его голубые глаза и плакать. Потому что все бесполезно. Нельзя бросить спасательный круг тому, кто уже утонул. И она, Ариадна, сама столкнула его вниз. И Роберт одним только взглядом даст ей понять, что все знает. Знает, но не винит ее.  
      И прощает.  
      Поняв, что еще немного, и она расплачется на самом деле, девушка несколько раз глубоко вздохнула и решительно захлопнула полупустую коробку конфет. Расстраиваться пока не из-за чего. Совершенно. Даже Артур не мог гарантировать, что внедрение прошло удачно. И что Роберт будет заражен идеей настолько, чтобы кардинально изменить свою жизнь.  
  
      Все еще неизвестно.  
  
      И потому она может и даже должна какое-то время побыть с Робертом. Она только убедится, что все хорошо, и сразу же порвет с ним.  
      Что именно подразумевалось под словом «хорошо», Ариадна не хотела уточнять.  
      Она так настроилась на Титаник, что уже успела вообразить себе старинный лимузин, который доставит их с Робертом на причал, полный зевак.  
      Поэтому трудно передать словами изумление Ариадны, когда утром Роберт заехал за нею лично – на видавшем виды «додже» с капотом величиной с поле для гольфа и ржавчиной по краям дверей.  
  
      - Надеюсь, под яхтой вы не подразумеваете резиновую лодку, - скептически хмыкнула она, плюхаясь на переднее сидение.  
      - Нееет, яхта вполне обычная. Морская, - рассмеялся Роберт. – Надеюсь, у вас нет морской болезни? – запоздало спохватился он.  
      - Нет, но спасибо, что спросили. – Ариадна некоторое время раздумывала, есть ли ей, за что обижаться на Фишера, но пришла к выводу, что повода он пока что особо не давал. Если не считать отсутствовавшего времени встречи.       Хотя она и не собиралась приходить.  
  
      Яхта была пустынна - по-видимому, из команды предполагались только они двое. Глядя на большую белобокую красавицу, Ариадна впервые по-настоящему позавидовала Фишеру. Даже не его богатству, нет. Имея волю и желание даже без денег Сайто можно накопить на такую же «лодку». Но с ней в комплекте должен идти определенный стиль жизни. И спутник с такими же сильными и одновременно нежными руками, который вот так ловко будет помогать пройти на палубу.  
  
      Но все-таки яхта была большой.  
      - Не волнуйтесь, - успокоил Ариадну Роберт, верно истолковав ее взгляд, - Мы вернемся до темноты. Верьте мне, я хороший капитан.  
      - Как и все австралийцы? – она не удержалась от того, чтобы поддеть его.  
      - Если вы слышали легенды, что новые австралийцы появляются на свет с доской для серфинга в руках, или того хуже – прямо на ней! – знайте: все они врут. У нас в голове предусмотрена только ячейка для инструкций по управлению разными плавсредствами. И яхтами в том числе.  
  
      Роберт и впрямь оказался докой по части передвижений по морю. Ариадна с вновь проснувшимся интересом наблюдала за тем, как он ловко правит яхтой, ловя парусами ветер. Она понятия не имела, как все это называется, но его судно резво бежало по волнам, удаляясь от берега.  
  
      - Вот и все, - сказал Роберт, нажимая какую-то кнопку на пульте управления, - Я поставил «Буревестник» на автопилот. Прогноз погоды обещает спокойное плавание, и мы можем спуститься в кают-компанию и отметить это шампанским. Если вы не против, конечно.  
  
      Ариадна пристально рассматривала его.  
      Роберт явно отдавал предпочтение белому в повседневной одежде, и она невольно ждала, когда же она окрасится алым. Но все было мирно. По-прежнему.  
      - Я не против, - прошептала она и облизнула соленые губы.  
      Еще на берегу она дала себе обещание хотя бы на яхте забыть обо всем, о снах, о своих воспоминаниях. Пока ей плохо удавалось выполнять это обещание, но она сильная. Она справится.  
  
      Кают-компания была маленькой. И им волей-неволей пришлось-таки соприкоснуться коленями. Кто бы мог подумать, что она все еще может краснеть? Как розы, алые розы, огромный букет которых занял добрую треть помещения.  
  
      - Выпьем на брудершафт? - улыбнувшись, предложил Роберт.  
      - Выпьем, - согласилась Ариадна и, не удержавшись, добавила, - хотя, после того, как вы раздевали меня в моем номере…  
      - Я снял только туфли, - бурно запротестовал Роберт и только потом понял, что девушка шутит.  
      Он засмеялся, весело и искренне, и Ариадна засмеялась вместе с ним.  
  
      Пригубив ледяной брют из хрустального бокала, она наконец призналась себе, что ей нравится этот нервный, но такой искренний и честный – по сравнению с ней – мужчина.  
      И будь что будет.  
      И было хорошо.  
      Было приятно и почти не стыдно за себя, и волны мягко качали их до самого утра, а потом Ариадна слушала чужое дыхание и делала выбор – говорить или не говорить.  
  
      Пришло утро, и она промолчала.  
  
      Отчасти это было потому, что Роберт во многом отвечал ее представлениям об идеальном мужчине. Отчасти – потому, что нечасто на скромную студентку Сорбонны клюют наследники многомиллионного состояния. И совсем чуть-чуть из-за смутного чувства вины.  
      И хоть это чувство все больше и больше притуплялось, Ариадна не ушла и после следующей ночи.  
  
      И через неделю.  
  
      - Знаешь, когда я проговариваю про себя твое имя, то чувствую себя Тесеем, - шептал ей в волосы Роберт. – Но я верю, что ты – и только ты – выведешь меня к свету.  
      - Кажется, я забыла постирать клубок, - цинично отзывалась Ариадна, но тот не обижался.  
      Он вообще не обращал внимания на ее грубость, тем более нарочитую.  
  
      Роберт не терпел только одного — если Ариадна покидала его больше чем на день. Он даже поклялся отменить несколько важных встреч и уехать с ней в Париж, где Ариадна собиралась договариваться об академическом отпуске.  
      Она списывала это на влюбленность, на то, что Роберт недавно потерял отца и нуждается в смене обстановки… на что угодно. Но так и не умершее чувство вины и растерянности шевелилось в ней, и Ариадна не уходила.  
  
      А потом она сама не захотела разрыва.  
  
      Через месяц Ариадна съехала из гостиницы и осталась в апартаментах, которые снимал Роберт. Он как-то быстро и словно бы невзначай пустил ее сразу во все сферы своей жизни.  
      Иногда от этого доверия Ариадну начинало тошнить.  
  
      Два месяца спустя она поняла, что внедрение, задуманное Сайто, провалилось. Роберт действительно пошел каким-то «своим путем», смысл которого для нее, далекой от финансовой сферы, оставался тайной за семью печатями. Но это не привело к развалу компании.  
  
      Теперь Роберт не боялся потерять ее и все чаще пропадал на встречах и поездках, оставляя ее наедине с собственными мыслями и благодатной почвой для стыда и пустых сожалений. Она думала, что не стоило соглашаться на эту авантюру. А вдруг все всплывет? А вдруг Сайто решит подрезать крылышки едва взлетевшему юнцу и расскажет Роберту, откуда именно тот так неуловимо-достоверно знает свою дражайшую невесту?  
  
      Ариадна начинала жалеть, что бросила университет, что ответила согласием на «Будь моей женой, Ари», сказанное прерывистым шепотом в полумраке какого-то грязного переулка, мимо которого они возвращались домой из ресторана, потому что Роберт великодушно отпустил шофера. Тогда Ариадна на миг прикрыла глаза – и перед внутренним взором встала яркая картинка, будто отпечатанная в мозгу: она распахивает балконную дверь и напарывается, как на нож Мол, на полный ужаса взгляд Роберта; она срывает с его рта белую полоску ткани, и он выдыхает с таким облегчением… она толкает его ногой и еще успевает заметить мелькнувшее в его глазах потрясение. А затем он летит в пропасть. Ариадна вспомнила, как сама шагнула следом…  
      - Да. Я стану твоей женой, - просто ответила она и обняла Роберта, отвечая на его поцелуи.  
  
      Зажмурившись, чтобы не потерять вновь возникшее ощущение падения с высоты.  
  
      Роберт замечал ее грусть, но списывал все на свои частые отлучки и волнение по поводу предстоящей свадьбы. Даже советовал сходить к психоаналитику. Ариадна с мысленной усмешкой представляла себе эту сцену. Что она может сказать? «Простите, но я терзаюсь чувством вины за то, что пыталась разорить будущего мужа. Правда, это случилось еще до того, как мы познакомились. В реальности, я имею в виду». О, да. Ее выступление определенно будет иметь успех.  
  
      Она подумывала о том, чтобы сходить на исповедь, но что-то ее все равно останавливало. Да, священник должен будет сохранить ее тайну, но она все равно не могла довериться постороннему. Иногда Ариадна жалела, что у нее нет номера хоть кого-то из команды, кого-то, с кем можно было обо всем поговорить. Лучше всего было бы поговорить с Артуром – с ним она сошлась теснее, чем со всеми прочими. Она бы рассказала ему о своих сомнениях, о чувстве вины, о том, что просыпается по ночам и часами смотрит на Роберта, ожидая, что вот-вот на его груди расплывется кровавое пятно, что он откроет глаза и скажет, что все вспомнил и знает, кто она и что сделала. А Артур бы усмехнулся и ответил, что все это чушь, что она ни в чем не виновата, а даже если и так, то все уже в прошлом, и глупо терзаться из-за того, что было когда-то. Иначе уподобишься Коббу.  
  
      Ариадне показалось, что она нащупала спасительную ниточку. Теперь она часто вела мысленные разговоры с воображаемым Артуром. И это помогало не хуже сеансов психотерапии. И можно было не бояться последствий такой исповеди. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды Роберт не спросил ее, кто такой Артур – оказалось, что она звала его во сне. Ариадна наскоро сочинила байку о студенте, погибшем в Альпах во время схода лавины, с которым она когда-то была очень дружна. Роберт нахмурился, и она обругала себя последними словами, потому что можно было выдумать десятки других причин смерти, а ей пришла на ум одна из немногих, связанных с тем треклятым разделенным сновидением.  
  
      - Прости мою подозрительность, - виновато улыбнулся Роберт. – Странно, ты сказала про горы, и я будто сам увидел их. Знаешь, временами мне кажется, что я знаю все твое прошлое, хотя ты почти ничего не рассказывала.  
      - Нечего особо рассказывать. – Ариадна постаралась как можно непринужденнее пожать плечами.  
  
      В ночь накануне свадьбы она не спала.  
  
      Сидела в кресле напротив кровати, слушая мирное дыхание Роберта, крутя в одной руке шахматного слона и поглаживая другой рукой портплед, в котором пряталось висящее на специальной вешалке свадебное платье.  
      Отчего-то ей было тревожно.  
  
      Утро закрутило ее в водовороте последних приготовлений, истошных звонков из ресторана, переговоров с организаторами свадьбы и многочисленных уточнений, кого куда рассадить. За хлопотами ночные тревоги забылись, вытесненные сиюминутными проблемами.  
      Стилист закончил колдовать над ее прической, и Ариадна посмотрела на себя в зеркало.  
  
      - Ты потрясающе выглядишь, родная, - восхитилась ее мама. – Самая прекрасная невеста, какую я когда-либо видела. Поверить не могу, что моя маленькая девочка выходит замуж. И за кого!  
      - Мама, не надо опять… - вздохнула Ариадна. Родители до сих пор были в шоке от того, что их дочь скоро станет женой одного из самых богатых и влиятельных людей мира.  
      - Хорошо-хорошо, - мама всплеснула руками. – Пойду присоединюсь к гостям. Заодно послежу за папой, чтобы он не злоупотреблял бесплатным мартини.  
      Оставшись одна, Ариадна рассеянно заправила за ухо оставленную стилистом прядь волос – наверное, это было сделано для красоты, но ее она отчего-то раздражала.  
  
      - Вот и все, - сказала она себе и взяла со стола букет. Снова посмотрелась в зеркало, на секунду представив, что там вместо нее отразился Имс, вздрогнула и поспешно отвернулась.  
      Надо было идти.  
  
      Роберт в великолепном костюме цвета слоновой кости ждал ее, стоя возле священника. При виде Ариадны на его лице расцвела радостная улыбка, и все гости, как по команде, повернули головы в ее сторону. Приглашенный оркестр заиграл свадебный марш; Ариадна сделала глубокий вдох и медленно пошла между рядами.  
  
      - Ты такая красивая сегодня, - тихо сказал Роберт, откидывая с ее лица вуаль.  
      Он не сводил с нее глаз все время, пока священник говорил положенные слова. И Ариадна ловила себя на том, что невольно задерживает дыхание, потому что не помнила такого взгляда – во сне его просто не могло быть.  
  
      Роберт меня действительно любит, - вдруг осознала она со всей ясностью.  
  
      После вопроса священника повисла тишина. Ариадна начала тревожиться, что пауза затягивается, когда Роберт заговорил:  
      - Ари, любимая. Ты появилась в моей жизни в очень сложный период и помогла устоять на ногах. В нашу первую встречу ты показалась мне ослепительным видением, как продолжение хорошего сна. Мы все иногда мечтаем снова и снова видеть такие сны, чтобы вернуть ощущение радости и легкости. Мне повезло, и греза стала явью. Я всегда буду благодарить бога и того грубияна, что оттолкнул тебя от такси, - на этом месте среди гостей послышались смешки, - за то, что они дали мне шанс с тобой познакомиться. И я готов прожить с тобой всю жизнь, потому что не могу представить свое будущее без тебя.  
  
      Ариадна задохнулась. В голове вихрем закрутились образы: Роберт, засыпающий в номере, Роберт, лежащий на полу, связанный Роберт… Она убила Мол – может быть, из-за него. Пусть этого всего не было в реальности, но для нее – и для него – все случилось на самом деле. Она вдруг поняла, что сон связал их крепче любых клятв. Она видела Роберта таким разным и знает, каким он может быть. И все равно ей хочется быть рядом с ним. Может, это и есть любовь?  
      Как сквозь вату она слышала вопрос священника, обращенный к ней. И сквозь водоворот мыслей, образов и ощущений всплыло верное слово.  
      - Да.  
  
      А потом Ариадна с внезапно нахлынувшим облегчением смотрела, как по ее безымянному пальцу скользит тонкий золотой ободок.

 

 

 

**Для оптимистов**

  
  
      Ариадна вышла на балкон. Прихваченный с подноса бокал шампанского оказался совсем не лишним. Сегодня она могла праздновать победу – компания Сайто была поглощена корпорацией Роберта Фишера. Да, корпорацией, ибо внешне все было традиционно – совет директоров, коллегиальные решения… Но все знали, что по-настоящему решает только Железный Роберт. А он слушает в этом мире только свою жену. За этот вечер Ариадна успела получить с десяток выгодных предложений, которые были ей не нужны и даром.  
      Когда-то она пообещала себе, что непременно расскажет Роберту обо всем. Когда-нибудь. Сперва «когда-нибудь» отодвинулось на медовый месяц, потом – на тяжелый период после рождения сына, когда ребенок не вылезал из реанимаций, а добрые коллеги не преминули этим воспользоваться и наперебой рвали контракты, и Роберт готов был объявить себя банкротом. Но они справились. Потом родилась дочь, и Ариадна едва не потеряла сознание, услышав, что муж хочет назвать девочку Мол. Обошлось. Теперь дети были взрослыми, и никто из них не желал идти по стопам отца. А «Фишер Индастриз» процветала, и Роберт был уверен: когда придет его время, дети все же вернутся к истокам и примут бразды управления. Но не давил на них. Он вообще оказался удивительно хорошим отцом. Очень хорошим. Настолько хорошим, что Ариадна верила – когда-нибудь их сын станет новым главой, потому что сам этого захочет.  
      Сегодня Ариадна пообещала себе, что будет молчать.  


 

 

**Для пессимистов**

  
  
      Через два месяца после свадьбы Ариадна погибла в горах, во время катания на лыжах. Несчастный случай, говорили инструктора. Люди мистера Сайто сработали чисто – как всегда.  
      Имя Роберта Фишера и связанный с ним скандал вскоре исчезли из СМИ, из сайтов и блогов. Компания его отца сошла с финансового олимпа.  
      Сам Роберт через некоторое время бесследно исчез.  
      Еще через несколько месяцев мистер Сайто попал в автокатастрофу. Следствие установило, что в его машине были повреждены тормоза. Делом заинтересовался Интерпол, и вскоре один из механиков в гараже опознал по фотографии Роберта Фишера – тот был у них накануне аварии под видом мойщика окон.  
      Агенты смогли проследить его путь только до Венесуэлы.  
      Южная Америка – самый прекрасный континент, если хочешь спрятаться от всех.  
      Вблизи маленького городка на самой границе с джунглями живет странный гринго. Иногда он напивается в местном баре и рассказывает легенды о снах и чудовищах, живущих в них.  
      Прошло двадцать лет, но Роберт до сих пор помнит сбивчивый шепот Ариадны, ее слезы и мольбы о прощении. Она еще долго жила, почти сутки, и все это время рассказывала ему о своем предательстве, о команде извлекателей, о внедренной идее. Роберт простил ее сразу.  
      Похоже, она зря волновалась.  


 

 

**Для реалистов**

  
  
      Ариадна проснулась.  
      - Ну? Как все прошло? Как он? – прошептала она.  
      - С ним все в порядке, - отозвался Артур, деловито сматывая свое оборудование. – Проспит еще часа два. И, кстати, понижать голос необязательно – он тебя все равно не услышит.  
      Ариадна поднялась с кресла, поправила костюм горничной и обернулась на Роберта. Все-таки внедрить ему в довесок еще одну идею было не самой плохой авантюрой.  
      - Как ты думаешь, подействовало? – спросила она у Артура, сосредоточенно выравнивавшего перед зеркалом фуражку водителя.  
      - Без понятия. Гонорар?  
      Ариадна со вздохом вытащила из-за пазухи конверт с наличностью. Здесь было больше половины ее награды от Сайто. Артур заглянул в конверт, придирчиво пересчитал купюры и с усмешкой вытащил половину.  
      - Не грусти. Все получится. Теперь он твердо уверен, что ты предназначена ему самой судьбой.  
      И растаял за дверью. Будто и не было никогда.  
      Ариадна расправила платье горничной, вышла из номера и смешалась с десятками таких же одинаковых женщин, убиравшихся в номерах…  
      Она еще успевала на примерку свадебного платья.


End file.
